Dragon Keys
by BlondeCosplayGirl
Summary: Running from a Dragon Slayer isn't always the best choice. Running from two of them is even worse. Does Natsu have some competition? Who is this other Dragon slayer?
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfiction and just the Prologue to see what kind of reviews I get. I own nothing of Fairy Tail. Please review or PM me on what you thought so far. Please and thank you. **

Run, thats all that she could think of as she ran through the dense forest. She knew she couldnt outrun them, they would catch up to her soon. She slowed to a halt and looked around, "If i cant outrun them i can outsmart them". Slowly she climbed a tree and sat breathing heavily holding her keys on her waist. In the distance she could hear roars and snapping tree branches. "Oh no, i have to think of something fast"."Why did this happen to me?" She thought to herself. It all happened two weeks ago.

Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia and i am a Celestial wizard of Fairy Tail. We had just won The Grand Magic Games and were going home back to Magnolia. I sighed happily at the thought of going back home and having all of this behind me. "Lucy!" A pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer ran over to me. This was my partner and very best friend Natsu Dragneel, the whole reason i joined Fairy Tail. "The whole guild is going out for a celebration before we go back you want to come?" She smiled sweetly and shook her head yes, that was her biggest mistake.


	2. The Party

**Ok so this is chapter one. I don't own anything of Fairy Tail and please let me know what you think by PM, Favorites, anything you guys can offer. I'm going to keep the first few chapters Semi humorous. Please and thank you! **

_Natsu Pov: _

I silently walked behind Lucy towards the party_. Something smells off about her but I can't place what it is, she smells I dont know, sweeter. _As I was pondering these things I bumped into something and I felt a spark of electricity go up into my arm, it felt as if Laxus had shot me with a bolt of lightening. I got into a fighting stance thinking it was Laxus and looked up seeing it was Lucy who I was touching. "What is going on with you tonight Natsu?" Lucy asked tilting her head slightly. "N-nothing everything is fine lets get to that party!" I gave her my signature smile, grabbed her hand, ignoring the spark and the smell, and ran down the street towards the party not listening to the yelling Lucy was doing from behind.

I kicked open the door to the hotel we were staying at and the party was in full swing, all the guilds were there, besides Sabertooth. Cana drinking barrels of booze as usual, Elfman talking about how manly he is also usual, Erza sharing cake with "Mystogan" or should I say Jellal, very unusual. When I asked her for a piece of cake she took me outside and pummeled my face into the gound and made me eat dirt, what gives? Lucy silently walked over to Levy who was reading a book with a shadow of Gajeel in the back watching over her. _Well I don't smell that smell anymore, must have just been my imagination. _Walking over to Gray who was currently fighting with Lyon about staying away from Juvia, I pulled them apart.

"What the hell Natsu!"

"I want a rematch Ice Princess!" I challenged, Igniting my fists.

"Bring it on Flame Brain!" Gray yelled as we were forehead to forehead throwing insults at each other.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled from the bar as she was starting a drinking contest with Bacchus.

As Gray ran off looking for his clothes, I walked over to Gajeel who was pretending to munch on iron but was eavesdropping on Lucy and Levy's conversation. _What is up with this guy sitting around eating when he should be fighting me? _

"Gajeel! I bet I can beat you in arm wrestling!" I yelled over all the noise. After I said this everyone went quiet then all came over putting a table infront of us and two stools, even Cana and Bacchus stopped their drinking to start a betting booth. I sat on the stool smiling wide at Gajeel and he sat silently with an equally wide smile.

"You got this Natsu, I have complete faith in you." Happy yelled while going over to Cana and putting money on Gajeel. I put my arm silently on the table and Gajeel did the same. When Gramps said go I used all of my strength to try and keep Gajeel from pinning my arm down. Cheers and taunts were invading my ears. _He looks like he's barely even trying! How am I going to win this? _I looked over and saw Lucy holding one fist up near her face and biting her bottom lip. _I have to win this, to show Lucy I'm stronger than him, wait why do I care if Lucy see's? _I shook my head and Gajeel gave me a bigger smile.

"Something wrong Salamander, cant take it?" Gajeel taunted, grabbing a piece of iron and munching loudly on it. Suddenly his strength increased and I winced a little.

_I can't keep this up much longer, wait I have an idea! _ "Nothing is wrong Bolts for brains!" I say and heat my hand up, Gajeel quickly pulls away holding his hand and growling curses under his breath. Everyone stops the cheering and taunting and just stared with amazed faces.

"Natsu wins! I get to keep all your money!" Cana yelled from the bar and grabbing another barrel to drink from. "This one is on Happy!" I got up smiling wide and walked over to Lucy.

"See how I did that Lucy, Gajeel didn't stand a chance taking me on!"

"But you were the one who challenged him in the first place, Natsu." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly the door flew open letting in the wind and cold air and in walks the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. Everyone around the room goes silent and stands ready for a fight except Laxus. Gajeel moves infront of Levy and I do the same with Lucy.

"State your buisness, your not welcome here." Laxus exclaimed sending sparks of electricity from his headphones, and glaring deeply at the two dragon slayers. Sting smiled, stepping forward and glaring right at me.

"I challenge you Natsu Dragneel to a rematch, one on one!" Sting spat

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! **


	3. Going home

**Thank you so much to all the people that Favorited and Followed! Sorry for the slow update, I kept changing things in this chapter to make it as good as possible. Well thank you for reading please comment, follow, or favorite. Please and thank you! **

* * *

_Sting Pov: _

_Im going to beat Natsu Dragneel this time, who is that girl? Oh yes thats right, she's the one that Minerva gave a beating. Hm, so Salamander is attached to her, whatever. _I narrowed my eyes and looked straight at Natsu.

"Just you and me Natsu." He watched me intently then looked over his shoulder at the girl. _What was her name again? _They spoke in hushed tones for a few moments then Natsu straightened up and looked me right in the eyes.

"I accept, on one condition. That a few of my friends be present so I know you wont try anything funny."

I smiled wide and turned my back waving a hand dismissively . "Bring whoever you want." I walked out with Rogue and Natsu's small group following, we walked far from town to an open field with grass and a few trees. I walked to the middle of the field and finally turned to face Natsu. _So he had brought the girl, the Ice Make wizard, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and the scary woman in armor. _I watched as Salamander gave the girl his scarf. _How interesting. _Natsu walked out in the middle of the field in front of me, the wind howled blowing the grass we stood on.

"Are you ready to lose this time Salamander?" He ignored my question and ignited both of his fists, crouched, then flew right into me landing a good punch in my face before I even had time to react. As we fought throwing constant blows, and kicks to each other we were panting for breath. While avoiding his Dragon Flame Wing attack, I overstepped causing my leg to buckle under. _Oh no, it's over. _As I thought this I was thrown back by his Fire Dragon Roar, landing on something quite softer than the grass, my eyes widened. _This smell, it's, the most wonderful thing I have ever smelled in my life. Vanilla with a hint of, I dont know. I have to know where this smell is coming from. _Slowly, I rose my head. It was the girl I was laying on, I inhaled sharply. _The smell is coming from her. _As soon as I had confirmed this, I was sharply yanked off of her by the scary woman and thrown aside as if I weighed nothing, as I sat up I heard a booming voice.

"The fight is over." She gave me a stone cold glare while the girl was being helped up. Natsu ran past me to her.

"You alright Lucy? Im sorry I didnt mean to throw him into you."

"It's ok Natsu, im alright." She gave him a small smile and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He grabbed her hand and the group walked towards the town, I finally moved when they were out of sight. _That is odd, i feel empty without the smell of her, why is that? _I sat quietly for a few minutes before I felt Rogue behind me.

"Are you alright, Sting?"

"Yeah...im fine. Were going to make a trip to Magnolia." I smiled in a malicious manner.

* * *

_Lucy Pov: _

_Ah, finally back home in Magnolia. I'm glad that the games are finally over and we can get back to our regular lives. _

I wrote quietly while a certain Dragon Slayer was laying in my bed with his sleeping blue haired exceed. I felt eyes staring at me and turned to lock my brown eyes with onyx, we stared for a few seconds then he tilted his head to the side.

"Almost done, Luce?"

"I'm actually done now." I stood and stretched my arms above my head, silently I put the papers away then turned to my "guest". Silently he started removing his shirt.

"Wha-What do you think your doing!"

"Getting ready for bed, what else?" He looked at me innocently.

"You have your own bed and house, right?"

"But I like your bed."

"Don't you think you should take Happy home?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll see you tomorrow, ok Luce?" He put on his shirt, carefully picked up Happy and opened my window jumping out.

"I have a door you know!"

Turning off the lights I got into bed and hesitated closing the window. _I should leave this open in case Natsu comes back, which he probably will. _Leaving the window open, I layed down and got under the covers falling fast asleep. I awoke in the middle of the night to my bed moving. _Wait my bed doesnt move, or breath. Someone is in my bed with me, must be Natsu. But this doesnt feel like his chest, and Natsu is usually warmer. _Slowly I lifted my head seeing blonde hair instead of pink but unable to see his face. _Oh god oh god someone broke into my house. I knew i should have listened to Erza when she told me to start shutting my window at night. Maybe if i can get to my keys on the desk. _Quietly, I pushed the comforter off and started slowly getting up. Once off him I dashed for my desk only to be caught by the wrist. I screamed trying to wrench away from the hand that held me. Arms encircled me pulling me to his chest and covering my mouth, silencing my screams.

"What, you don't want to snuggle, Lucy?" He whispered in my ear

_I know that voice, it cant be. No, he wouldnt be here. I have to get away. _Doing the only thing that came to mind, I bit his hand hard and started kicking my legs. My plan worked because in the next moment he let me go falling to his knees and clutching between his legs uttering curses. _This is my chance. _I ran to my desk and searched for the right key. _Found it! "_Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" In an instant Leo was at my side, checking for injury

"Are you alright Lucy? This guy didnt hurt you did he?"

"Im fine Loke, really"

"Let's see who this punk is"

Loke slowly went over to the lights and flipped them on. I almost fell over seeing who it was, none other than Sting Eucliffe the guild master of Sabertooth. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I demanded.

"I came for you, Lucy" he said starting to stand. Once he was standing he towered over me and Loke in height.

"Over my dead body" Loke said using his Regulus punch sending Sting flying through my window. "Run to the guild Lucy and dont stop"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

Hesitantly, I ran out the door with my whip and the rest of my keys. Running for the guild I heard booming noises, turning I saw flashes of bright yellow and white light then they stopped. _Oh no, I hope Loke is ok. _Running faster I could see the guild hall. _Almost there just a little more. _As I thought this Sting stepped out from an alley far infront of me, fully clothed. _How in the hell? I guess i'll have to fight my way there. _Skidding to a stop I pulled out my whip preparing for a fight. Watching my movements he smiled slightly.

"Didn't know you were kinky Lucy but, I like to play." As Sting said this he slowly licked his lips.

I screamed and ran the other way and into an ally jumbling through my keys. _Who could I summon to help me against a Dragon Slayer? _Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move. As I was about to scream I felt a hit on my head and all I saw was black.

* * *

_Sting Pov: _

I slowly walked into the alley looking at Rogue. "I was having fun, I would have caught her before she reached Fairy Tail. Why did you interfear?"

"We have to be going back to Sabertooth, your the new guild master after all." Rogue said eyeing me.

"Oh fine. I'll play with her later I guess." I bent down and picked up Lucy swinging her over my shoulder. _She smells amazing, too bad she had to wake up, I was so comftorable. Oh well, time to go home. _

* * *

"Home sweet home!" I yelled opening the doors to Sabertooth with Lucy over my shoulder kicking and screaming. "Now now, Lucy, I dont want to have to give you another sedative like on the train." Everyone in the guild gave an odd look but welcomed us home just the same, most asked why I had blondie. "None of your buisness." I growled at them all. Walking up the stairs and down the hall to my room, I went in dropping Lucy on the bed and locking the door. She jumped off the bed and into the nearest corner.

"Why am I here? Give me back my keys!"

Looking her slowly up and down I sat in a chair rubbing my chin. This seemed to make her angrier and she stomped over about to slap me across the face, before she could I grabbed her wrist and pulled her on my lap. She struggled, kicking her legs and flailing her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered my head to her neck. Slowly I began kissing and inhailing her scent, as I did this her struggling ceased. "Your here because I want to know why your smell is so, intoxicating. I just cant get enough of it."

"I want to go home."

"You are home." 

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as possible. Hope you liked it. **


	4. Realization

_**Thank you so much to all the people that Favorited and Followed my story. I want to give a special thanks to the people that commented on my story. As usual if you guys enjoyed my story please Follow Favorite or comment. Please and thank you! **_

* * *

_Natsu Pov: _

_Lucy is gone, and I can smell him here. Why would Sting take Lucy? It doesn't make any sense. I feel so empty without her here, why do I feel this way? What is happening to me? All I know is that I need to get Lucy back at all costs, I don't care if I have to fight the whole guild for her. Gramps and Laxus will never let me go get her on my own, they don't want to start another war, like what happened with Phantom Lord. It's going to take me a week and a half to get her because I cant ride the train by myself. But I will go get her nothing is going to stop me, Lucy is mine. _

* * *

_Lucy Pov: _

_I have been here almost two weeks and all I have done is sit in this locked room with an enchantment on the window looking for a way out, and I've found it. When Sting leaves to go to the library I'll use one of my spirits to help me get out. But how am I going to get my keys back? He always keeps my keys in his pocket. Maybe I could use some of my feminine charm on him, even though he sickens me. No, I'm lying to myself he doesn't sicken me, somehow I feel attracted to him. Why do I feel this way? _As I was_ pondering these feelings the door unlocked and in walks Sting looking defeated._ _So he didn't find what he was looking for today either, I wonder what he is searching for in all those books he's been reading. _Sting slowly grabs a chair putting it in front of the bed I'm sitting on and sits in it staring at me. _What is he thinking about? _He reaches out taking my hair and twirling it in his fingers, he leans forward and smells the strands. I freeze looking anywhere but at him. Softly he takes my chin and makes me look into his ocean blue eyes. I'm so mesmerized I don't notice him leaning closer till his lips are crushed against mine. At first I try to pull away but he reaches a hand behind my head holding me in place. Eventually I give in and start to kiss him back, he growls and kisses me harder, after a while we pull apart breathing hard. _He just kissed me! My first kiss. How could he, who does that? Wait, I can use this to my advantage. _Sting smiles at me softly then he strips off his shirt gloves and shoes then climbs into bed and pulls me to his chest. _This is how he has made me sleep since we have been here, against his chest. _Eventually I drift off to sleep thinking about the strange yet exhilarating kiss. In the morning same as always me and Sting sit in silence eating breakfast on his bed, when he gets up to leave I run over and grab his arm. He turns to me and I grab his hair pulling him down to me and I kiss him, he is stunned at first then wraps his arms around my waist. _Gotcha! Now I can get my keys back and get the hell out of here before whatever spell he has put on me makes me give up more than just my first kiss. _Slowly I trail my hands down his shoulders and back till I reach his thigh and my other on his backside, giving it a squeeze as I pull my keys out of his pocket and hiding them behind his back. He growls against my lips then pulls away, quickly I put both my hands behind my back with my keys.

"I will be back later Lucy, if you behave we can continue this when I get back." He smiled wickedly at me before he took his leave.

_To bad for you I won't be here when you get back. _Holding my keys to my chest I went and sat back on his bed. _I better wait for a few hours to make sure he's really gone then make my escape. Magnolia here I come. _

* * *

_Sting Pov: _

I walked to the library as usual trying to find any book that would explain why Lucy smells the way she does. _Both those kisses were amazing, maybe she is warming up to me, or plotting something. No matter what happens and what I find in this library she isn't going back to Fairy Tail, I don't care if I have to keep her locked in that room for the rest of her life. She is mine now and I'm not letting her go. _Walking to the desk, the old librarian smiled at me.

"Here again today Sting?"

"Yeah, I still haven't found any book on Dragon Slayers."

"Well today you are in luck, when I was going through the basement, where we keep all the very valuable books, I found this strange book with a dragon on the front. I thought you might like to see it so follow me."

I followed the old woman behind a locked door that she opened with a key to a room with books in display cases. I sat down at the only chair in front of a table. She unlocked the case and pulled out a huge leather bound volume, and set it in front of me.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you very much, and I will." When she left the room I opened the book and started flipping the pages. "_History of dragons, Dragon growth, Dragon eyes, Dragon scales." _I flipped to the last chapter. "_Dragon smells." Here we go lets see why she has an intoxicating smell. _Reading for an hour I stood wide eyed. One word explained everything. "_Mate."_ _I have to go home, now! _Running out of the library I didn't stop running till I could see Sabertooth in view. Its doors are kicked open and fire all around with my guild mates spread all over the ground. Slowly I step inside to hear roars yelling, and a flash of pink hair.

"Where is she! Where is Lucy? I will burn this whole place down if I have to!"

"How dare you." I say stepping behind Natsu and he turns to me with eyes ready to kill. "You dare come into my guild, hurt my friends and think you can take Lucy from me?" Seconds later white scales appear all over my body and face and I glare with cold eyes at him. "Lucy isn't your concern anymore, because she is my mate!" His eyes go wide for a few moments then he looks down.

"So that was it, the smell and the touch. Igneel told me about it but I totally forgot. That means, we share the same mate." As he said this he looked back up at me his own scales forming on his face.

"You and I both know we can't share, and you have injured my comrades. I'm willing to fight for what is rightfully mine." Getting into a fighting stance I glare at Natsu, he glares right back.

"And I'm willing to fight for what is mine as well, you kidnapped not only my friend and partner but my mate. That is unforgivable." Right after he said that last syllable we began to fight. Kicking and throwing each other into walls, breaking tables, using Dragon Roars, and any techniques we had. As we were fighting we didn't even notice the hall shaking. One of us was going to have Lucy.

* * *

_Lucy Pov: _

_What the hell is going on? The whole guild is shaking. I better get out of here now before the whole place falls down. _Getting up and going to the door I jumbled through my keys and found the one I wanted. "Open, Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" As usual Virgo appeared and bowed to me.

"What do you need Princess?"

"Virgo I need you to dig a hole under this door to the other side so I can get out. Please hurry."

"Consider it done Princess." Quickly Virgo dug a hole then helped me out on the other side of the door.

"Thanks for your help Virgo I think I'll be ok from here." Virgo bowed then disappeared in a flash. The building was still shaking and I could hear roars and magic being used. _Wait, I know that voice. Natsu! He came to rescue me. _Running to the stairs I stopped half way down and shook at the sight i saw. Both Sting and Natsu were fighting covered head to toe in scales. _What has happened to Natsu? He has red eyes and scales. I have to get out of here. _As quietly as possible I started walking to the side door but before I could open it a hand caught my wrist. I turned coming face to face with Sting. Natsu came over smelling the air as he went, he stopped half way to us. Glaring daggers at Sting he spoke.

"You kissed her? Her first kiss!"

"That's right Salamander I did and she liked it, went as far as kissing me back."

Natsu snarled then yelled "Fire Dragon Roar!" He blew Sting away from me but burned my hand in the process. I screamed as tears welled in my eyes and ran out the door. _So here I am running through a dense forest listening to the roars of two Dragon slayers following me. Good thing I found this tree, but I have to think fast. With their noses they will be able to smell me from up here, wait, that's it! Smell me. _Jumbling through my keys I grabbed the one I wanted. I whispered Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini. Appearing in front of me they swirled around each other.

"What can we do for you Miss Lucy?"

"Gemini I need you to change into me, put on my clothes and run as far away from here as possible. I have two people chasing me and they will go off of smell to catch me.

"Consider it done Lucy!" I quickly stripped out of my clothes while Gemini gave me another pair from the Spirit World and a bandage then changed into me. I helped put my clothes on them and they bandaged my hand.

Helping them down from the tree I pointed towards the mountains. "Run that way and don't stop, that will buy me enough time then you can go back, and be careful." The look-a-like me shook her head and took off running. Climbing back into the tree I waited. A few minutes later Natsu and Sting came running, they stopped for a second smelling the air then took off running following the trail Gemini left them. Getting down I ran the opposite way. _I have to get back to Fairy Tail. They are my only hope.  
_

* * *

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I will try to update weekly until it is finished. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. Thank you!**  
_


	5. Caught

**Ok so short chapter this time I have been having some writers block and still figuring out how far I want this story to go. As usual if you liked my story please comment, favorite, or follow. Please and thank you!**

* * *

Lucy_ Pov: _

_I have to stop, I can barely breathe. I've been running for almost half an hour, I'm almost to the train station. If I can make it to the train I can be back in Magnolia in a day. _Stopping to catch my breath, I leaned against a tree and panted. _Why is this happening to me? Mate, what is that supposed to mean? _Stepping away from the tree, I started to run again. I only got a few feet before a tree was thrown in front of me. Screaming I turned to see both Dragon Slayers with ripped clothes and leaves in their hair, breathing hard and holding strips of my clothes. _That's it, they can hurt me but not my spirits. _Grabbing my whip I glared at them.

"What did you do to Gemini!"

They said nothing and advance on me. _I can't summon help I don't have any magic power left and even if I did I won't endanger my spirits. But I cant win a fight against two Dragon Slayers. I don't know what to do. _

"Did you think you could get away? Lucy." Sting purred.

Shaking my head I felt the tears start to flow. Natsu's face softened and he slowly made his way over to me. Reaching a hand out to touch my face I cowered away.

"Luce, I'm not going to hurt you." His scales started to fade away and his eyes returning to normal.

"You already did hurt me Natsu." Softly he took my hand.

"I'm sorry Lucy, it will never happen again. I was such a fool not to realize that you were my mate."

Sting came over to my other side his scales disappearing and took my other hand. Looking at them both I shook my head.

"What is with all this mate stuff and what happened back there?" I said

"I think we should go back to Fairy Tail and I will explain everything when we are home."

Shaking my head yes I moved towards Natsu. Sting pulled my other arm the other way towards him.

"No way Salamander she is my mate too, she's not going anywhere with you"

Natsu growled and pulled my arm and Sting pulled my other like they were playing tug-of-war with my body.

"Enough! I am going home and both of you stop telling me what to do!" Pulling my arms away from both of them I started walking towards the train station again. Natsu and Sting both glared at each other before they started following me. When we got to the train station I paid for two tickets. I sat on a bench and watched Sting buy a ticket as well.

"Why are you buying a ticket?"

"Because I go where you go, Blondie."

Sighing I sat back on the bench, both Natsu and Sting sat on either side of me. While waiting for the train I fell asleep with my head in Natsu's lap and legs on Sting's lap. _What have I gotten myself into this time.  
_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. **_  
_


	6. The Plan

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited and Followed my story! I'm surprised how many of you like it. As usual if you liked my story please Comment, Favorite, or Follow my story. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. Please and thank you!**

* * *

_Lucy Pov: _

_I have been home for more than a week now, I thought that coming home would mean that things would go back to normal. Boy was I wrong. Now I have two Dragon Slayers living in my house and keeping me no more than an arm's length away. They go everywhere with me, shopping, the guild hall, friend's houses, I bet they would even follow me in the bathroom if I didn't fight so much about it. I better get out of this bath before they kill each other. _

Getting out of the bath and draining the water I dry myself off and put on some clothes. Coming out of the bathroom, I see Sting and Natsu fighting over who is going to make me food. Sighing, I walk past them and out the door, sure enough a few seconds later they are at my sides grabbing at my hands.

"You guys still haven't explained to me what this whole mate business means and how we are going to fix it."

Sting sighs. "Lucy from what me and Natsu know is that our mate is supposed to be the one and only person that we live for, our perfect match. I have never heard of a case where there are two mates for one person."

Looking at Natsu he smiles his big grin and squeezes my hand tight. Deciding to drop the subject for now I walk with them to the guild hall. Once inside I walk straight over to Levy, Sting and Natsu go and sit at the bar but keep their eyes fixed on me. Sitting next to Levy she smiles wide at me.

"Have you found anything out about all of this Levy?"

"Not yet Lucy, but I think that you should maybe try and accept having both of them as a mate. They were chosen by fate for you so they cant be all bad."

"I didn't peg you for a romantic, have you been talking to Mira? Or is something else going on?"

Looking over at Gajeel in the corner he is watching Levy as usual but after I said that he looks away trying to pretend he wasn't watching. Looking at Levy she blushes the color of Erza's hair.

"Wait, you and him are?" She shakes her head yes and I hug her tight. "Levy I'm so happy for you!"

She hugs me back. "Just give them a chance Lucy, they may surprise you."

Looking over to Sting and Natsu they are eating and arguing with each other. _They are both kinda cute. I guess I could give them a chance. I wonder how this whole relationship is going to work, three people all together? I've never heard of that before. _Getting up and walking over to the boys I sit in-between them. Right as I sit their fighting ceases and they ask if I need food or a drink, I decline politely.

"Sting, Natsu would you please take a walk with me? I think we need to all have a talk."

They shake their heads yes and follow me out the Fairy Tail back door. We walk for a little while till I spot a bench and sit. As usual they both sit on each side of me. I sigh and look at them both in the eyes for a few seconds before I speak.

"I don't know how I feel about this whole situation, but I think the best course of action is to try and make this work."

They both hug me tight and smile. "We are so happy Lucy! We will do our best to make sure you don't regret this." They say in unison. Sting stands letting go of me.

"I have to send some messages to my guild and make sure everything is fine. I will eventually have to go back to Sabertooth for a while, but I will always come back to you Lucy." He gives me his cocky grin then walks back into the guild hall. _I guess I didn't have to worry about anything. _

* * *

_Natsu Pov: _

_If that asshole thinks I'm going to share Lucy with him then he is crazy. How am I going to get her away from him and just with me? _Holding Lucy close to me, she turns and looks at me, I freeze looking into her eyes. _She has the most beautiful chocolate eyes and her smell drives me crazy. _Suddenly she is waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hello earth to Natsu Dragneel, I asked if you wanted to go on a job my rent is due soon."

Snapping out of my daze I smile wide at her and stand. "Lets do it!"

Going back to Fairy Tail we walk straight over to the request board. While Lucy is scanning the board for a suitable job I spy Sting in the corner recording some Lacrima messages for his guild. _Hm, I can't wait for him to go back home so I can have Lucy all to myself. _Lucy turns to me with a job, I take the flyer and read. _Get rid of some bandits in a small town for 100,000 Jewel and an all expense paid romantic hot spring trip. Good opportunity to get Lucy away from Sting and spend some quality time with her. This town is pretty far away and secluded, what if Lucy didn't come back for a while. _Smiling to myself I agree with her choice, we show the flyer to Mira and she approves it. Walking out of the guild hall Lucy runs off to her house to go pack. I leave Happy with Wendy and pack my own bag. I wait at the train station then I see Lucy coming with Sting. Growling under my breath she comes over to me.

"Sting wanted to see us off."

Sting hugs Lucy tight and takes a small whiff of her hair. She hugs him back and pulls away.

"I'll only be gone for a week don't be so sad, I'll be back. Please behave and don't cause any trouble." He agrees and walks off. _To bad for you Sting, because you won't be seeing her again till she is fully my mate. Then you wont have any connection to her at all, she will be all mine. _Getting on the train we depart for the village. _Don't worry Lucy you wont ever have to see that creep again.  
_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! **  
_


	7. Betrayal

**Ok it been a while. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Please feel free to check out my new story. As usual please Follow, Favorite, Review. Whatever you can offer. Feel free to PM me with any questions. **

* * *

Lucy Pov:

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Smiling that we defeated all the bandits on time I went over to Natsu.

"Phew, that took less time than I thought. Nice work Natsu. Now we get to enjoy that spa trip and go home." Natsu smiled and picked me up twirling me around a few times.

"Yes we do Lucy. Lets go collect the money then get you to that spa."

Walking back hand in hand we collected our money and tickets to the spa. Collecting our things we took a carriage. Stroking Natsu's head that was in my lap I watched some children playing with their mothers closely watching them. When we arrived at the spa Natsu jumped right out and picked me up taking me out of the carriage. He slowly set me down in front of him and gave my nose a small kiss.

"Natsu, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Luce?"

"Have you ever wanted, you know, kids?"

He was a tad taken back by my question but smiled at me softly and caressed my cheek. "Of course Lucy, when we are both ready to have them." Checking into our room we put our stuff down. I scanned the room but there was only one bed. _Oh well Natsu practically sleeps with me all the time anyways. _Going into the bathroom I put up my hair and changed into a towel ready for some much needed relaxation. Coming out of the bathroom Natsu was waiting for me in his own towel with Igneel's scarf wrapped around his head. Taking my hand we both walked down to the lobby, following the signs we made our way to the hot spring. Slowly getting in the water I sighed in content, Natsu followed suit and sat right next to me. Time passed slowly and when I thought I was about to fall asleep Natsu picked me up and put me in his lap. He turned my body so I was straddling his lap, I blushed a deep red.

He softly stroked my cheek with his middle and pointer fingers. "Your so beautiful Luce. I want you all to myself."

Looking away I thought about this for a minute. Turning back to Natsu I looked deeply into onyx eyes. Those eyes that held so much love for me, these eyes I trusted. _I think im in love with Natsu. _Getting lost in Natsu's eyes I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He froze for a second then returned my kiss with equal passion. _Natsu is kissing me! This feels so much different then when I kissed Sting. It feels...right. _We ended the kiss gasping for air, Natsu moved his attention to my neck kissing and scraping my skin with his canines. Then he did something unexpected, he bit right where my neck meets the shoulder. Pulling away I looked at him in confusion and held my neck.

"Why did you do that?" Staying silent he just stared at me then my neck. "What have you done Natsu?"

Grabbing my legs he wrapped them around his waist and stood. Getting out of the spring he took me back to the room and sat me on the bed. "Why did you bite me Natsu? And what does it mean?" He hesitated for a few minutes then looked me straight in the eye.

"I got rid of my competition. That mark binds you to me permanently and removes his claim on you. Technically you are my mate now." He removed his scarf and sat in front of me, softly he stroked my knees and then gave them small kisses.

I was in a state of shock. _Im his mate now, what does this mean for my future. _Glaring I stood up. "You didn't even give me a choice Natsu!" Pushing past him I got dressed and grabbed my keys.

"Where do you think you are going Lucy?"

"Away from you so I can clear my head and not have to deal with this mate and marking business! Im going home!" Grabbing my things I walked out the door. Stomping down the stairs and to the front entrance of the spa I heard him yelling for me, I ignored him and kept going. Suddenly he was in front of me blocking the door.

"Luce wait, I did what I had to. You are my partner and best friend. I wasn't gonna let Sting take you and all that away from me." Grabbing my face he kissed me, wrenching away I slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare Natsu. What you did was selfish, don't try and justify it." Pushing past him I ran down the street to the train station. Paying for my ticket I had some time to wait. _Stupid Dragon Slayers they think they own someone just because you are their "mate". I feel bad for slapping Natsu though. _Coming out of my daze I looked around seeing a guy come over to me and picked me up by the shirt. _This guy looks mad, what did I do? _

"You arn't going get away with kicking me in the face darling."

"What? I didn't kick you in the face. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Yes you did, you stole my wallet then kicked me in the face and ran towards the train station."

"Look guy I have no idea what you are talking about, now put me down!"

"Not till I get my stuff back." The guy started patting me down, as I was reaching for my keys a foot came in contact with the guys face and flung him off me into a nearby wall. Falling on the ground a hand reached out to me, I took it then looked up. _No it couldn't be. _Lucy Ashley!?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. Also feel free to read the other story that I just started writing. **


	8. Tell all

**Sorry this took so long! Short chapter. I've been having a lot of writers block. Im also not sure if I want to continue my stories. If you want me to continue reviews would be helpful. I own nothing of Fairy Tail. Remember if you like my stories please Review, Follow, or Favorite. Please and thank you! **

* * *

It has been a week since Lucy Ashley got here, we have been hiding in my house since we got back to Magnolia. Apparently she just faded away like Lisanna did and ended up in our world. I have to find a way to explain her to the rest of the guild. _I got it! Maybe she can join Fairy Tail and help out. I know she isn't magical but she doesn't know anything about this world, it is my responsibility to take care of her. _Deciding this was the right thing to do me and other Lucy got dressed in pants and a long sleeved shirt and we walked to the guild.

Once we got there and walked in the guild was having a brawl, as usual. But as we walked further into the hall all the fighting stopped and all eyes were on us. Walking over to Mira I introduced other Lucy and explained the situation, she told the master and he agreed to allow her into the guild. Other Lucy chose a black Fairy Tail mark on her hand to match mine. Walking out of the guild side by side we started walking home. Then on the horizon I saw a flash of pink and blonde.

"Oh no, we have to go, now!"

Taking other Lucy's hand I ran the other way towards the park at full speed. Other Lucy kept up with me and we both hid behind a bush full of flowers.

"Why are we running?"

"We are running from Natsu and Sting, those two maniacs who think they have a claim on me."

"Natsu is here?" She smiled devilishly and walked out from behind the bush.

"No wait."

Other Lucy stood in the middle of the path and waiting for the two Dragon Slayers. When they caught up they stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Stop running away Luce, you are mine now I bit you and claimed you as my mate. You can go home now Sting."

"Tch, please pinky she doesn't want you and I can bite over your mark to make her mine."

Smiling other Lucy walked over to Natsu and gave him a hug.

"See Sting she wants me and not you."

Glaring Sting started to walk away then other Lucy lifted Natsu off the ground his back to her shoulders and started pulling his arms and legs stretching him out.

"Position 43!"

"Ahhh! Lucy what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sighing I came out from the bush and both Sting and Natsu gasped.

"Other me please put him down."

Other Lucy threw Natsu on the ground and he got back up. She came and looped her arm through mine. Sting looked back and forth between us.

"There are two of you?"

"Its kindove a long story Sting but this is Lucy Ashley and I will explain everything to you both." 

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please PM me if you have any questions or concerns. Also reviews would really help me want to keep this going. Thanks**!


	9. Festival

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the slow update. I joined school and have been doing a lot of costuming for the shows. I am also currently making a Lucy Grand Magic Games outfit. I will try updating more frequently. As usual if you guys enjoy this story Favorite, Follow, Review, whatever you can offer.**

* * *

_Lucy Pov:  
_  
After a very lengthy story about the trip to Edolas Sting just shook his head.

"Hm, so there are two of you and your personalities are almost polar opposite."

"That is right." Both Lucy's said in unison

"This is getting a little weird for me."

Lucy Ashley walked right up to Sting and looked him in the eye, then over his body. Smiling she turned to normal Lucy.

"I like this one Lucy, maybe I could take him off your hands. After all, I am you in a way."

Sting was stuttering for words and Natsu had the biggest grin in the world and scooching closer to normal Lucy.

"Uh-um-I, yeah sure I guess Lucy Ashley, have at him." Lucy said.

"Perfect! Maybe this one will present a challenge, and someone I can practice all my moves on!"

Grabbing him by the collar she drug him out of the park kicking and screaming.

"Wow Luce that was easy, now I have no competition for you!"

Lucy turned to Natsu and glared.

"And who said I would go with you? Im still mad at you Natsu, you took my choice away and didn't even tell me about it. Im not some piece of property that you can just own. I may have to take some time away from you and work things out."

"B-but Luce, we are meant for each other."

"Are we Natsu? I know I have strong feelings for you but you have never even said you loved me, and if you cared for me so much how come you never said anything?"

* * *

_Natsu Pov:  
_  
Natsu was at a loss for words. He knew he loved Lucy for a long time but he just never knew how to express it. He himself didn't even really understand the concept of love. He loved his guild mates and Igneel but that just wasn't the same as his love for Lucy, with her it was different somehow.

"I just need time Natsu, maybe we should just take things slow for a while. Go on missions and fishing with Happy like we used to."

Smiling at her words I took her in my arms and gave her a tight hug then a kiss to my mark on her neck.

"Alright Luce, we will do things your way. But I wont stop trying to woo you, and there is no way im letting Sting have you."

Giggling she looked up at me in the eyes and stroked some hair out of my face.

"I don't think we will have to worry about that. It seems other me has taken a liking to Sting, we will see if he can keep up with her."

* * *

_Lucy Pov:_

It has been a month since that fateful day and since then Lucy Ashley and Sting have been almost inseparable, they even returned to Sabertooth together. It turns out that I was his mate just not the Earth land me. Every day since then Natsu has opened doors for me, given me flowers, been extra careful with me on missions by doing most of the work. Today is the Annual Blossom-Viewing Festival, since I was sick the last time it was in time Natsu has taken it upon himself to take me on a "special date" as he calls it. Looking through my closet, I pulled out a pink sundress to match his hair. _I hope he likes me in this dress. Wait, when did I start caring how Natsu thinks I look? Oh yeah when he starting being so sweet and loving. _Looking myself over in the mirror one more time I smiled.

"Well here goes nothing."

Walking out my door I made my way to Fairy Tail, carefully avoiding the edge of the canal today because I didn't want to ruin my dress by falling in. Walking into the back of Fairy Tail I spied Natsu setting up a blanket for a picnic, I slowly made my way over to him. Turning around he stood and smiled giving me a hug picking me up and twirling me around a few times.

"There you are Luce! I missed you"

"We saw each other yesterday Natsu."

"I know but that was yesterday, I went a whole night not seeing you and I missed you"

Smiling I gave him a small kiss on the cheek then turned to the picnic blanket he set up. There was every flavor of yogurt you could imagine on the blanket.

"You got my favorite food Natsu?"

"Of course, I also got us some sweets to eat when it gets dark."

Natsu led me over to the blanket sat down and pulled me on his lap. We spent the whole day eating laughing and playing Bingo with our guild mates. As the sun set Natsu took me by the hand over to the big tree in the back of Fairy Tail. The leaves on the tree starting glowing changing colors and into a rainbow. Looking over at Natsu he was staring at the tree and in that moment I came to the realization. _I love that pink haired idiot. I know he will never admit it but,he was the one that sent that tree down the canal when I was sick. He has rescued me every time I've needed him, risked his life for me, defended me, and I love him. _Grabbing his scarf I pulled him towards me, finally he turned his head my way. Looking in his eyes I leaned my head closer, my heart beating rapidly. He in turn leaned closer as well and our lips met. The kiss was tender and passionate, with the rainbow leaves falling from the tree in the background. As we both pulled away I traced his lips with my thumb and shed some happy tears.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel. I think I always have."

He was taken aback for a few seconds then his eyes softened and he pulled me closer for a tight hug then pulled away wrapping his scarf around me.

"And I love you Lucy Heartfilia, and I have wanted to give you this for a long time, I cant think of a better time."

Taking my hand Natsu got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a silver band with a orange stone with fire coming out of it.

"This is a Fire stone that gramps helped me rig a magic spell that keeps some of my fire surrounding the gem and it will never burn out. Lucy, Luce will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Looking down at the ring I couldn't help the tears that fell. Shaking my head yes Natsu placed the ring on my finger then stood and gave me another kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories**


End file.
